


Unexpected Tattoo

by wolverhamptons



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking, unexpected tattoo, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverhamptons/pseuds/wolverhamptons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds a very unexpected tattoo on Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account (@ziamtulips) so I didn't steal it because both these accounts belong to me :)

"Strip your clothes off!" Liam growled, removing his own trousers and boxers. Zayn was quick to comply except he had one nagging thought-his tattoo. You see, Zayn never thought this would happen in a million years-Liam Payne demanding him to strip his clothes off so they could fuck. Now, it was actually happen and Zayn could kick himself for getting the damn thing in the first place.

Liam was wasting no time, shoving the smaller boy down on the bed. He climbed ontop of him, grinding on the younger boy with a smirk on his face. He placed lingering kisses and love bites along even inch of the warm, tan skin that belonged to the boy-rubbing their lengths against one another.

Zayn let out a series of moans and whimpers, his hips bucking up against Liam's, practically begging for more. "P-Please." he gasped, scraping his fingernails against Liam's back.

Liam smirked, climbing off Zayn, taking his legs and spreading them so he had a clear shot of the boy's tight, pink puckered up hole, begging for Liam's giant length to pound into it. That's when Liam spotted it, a smirk forming across his lips like the Grinch. "What do we have here?" he asked, tracing the black ink on Zayn's bare ass with his index finger, his length twitching slightly.

Zayn gulped, his mouth suddenly going dry and his throat feeling like it was going to swell shut any waking moment. "I-I...." he stammered, trying to get his brain and mouth to form a reasonable response for the question.

"Daddy's Property." Liam read out loud, his length getting harder just at the words being said aloud. 

Zayn and Liam had known each other for what seemed like ages. Zayn was always the boy who was itching to get in trouble just by doing risky things he knew he wasn't allowed to do. Liam, being the young, sensible lad constantly scolded Zayn and trying to talk the boy out of it and what the consequences were. Zayn had taken up calling Liam 'Daddy' as a smart ass joke and it just stuck with the boy ever since. Instead of Liam being the Daddy to get him out of trouble now, Zayn wanted him to be the Daddy to fuck him senseless.

"Do you want me to be your Daddy Zayn?" Liam asked, grabbing a handful of Zayn's ass cheek in his palm, squeezing it tightly.

Zayn gasped loudly, "Y-Yes, L-Li-" SMACK!

Zayn couldn't even finish getting Liam's name out before Liam brought his hand down on Zayn's right cheek-a red hand print already forming. "That's Daddy to you!" Liam smirked.

"P-please just fuck me Daddy!" Zayn moaned, pleading with Liam to just get on with it already.

Liam didn't even waste time prepping the other lad. He didn't think his throbbing length could wait any longer. He sharply rammed his length into Zayn's hole-earning a loud gasp from the boy's lips.

Liam didn't pay any mind to Zayn's gasp though, continuing to ram himself into Zayn faster and harder-the sound of their skin smacking together filled the room.

Zayn moaned and begged Liam to go faster as he dug his fingernails into Liam's scalp, tugging in his hair slightly. Liam was quick to do what Zayn asked, slamming into him with more force.

~ 

The two boys were a mess of tangle limbs and panting-trying to catch their breath from all the physical 'activity' they had just performed. 

Liam looked over at Zayn, finally regain enough breath to speak out a single sentence. "H-how was t-that?" he panted.

Zayn smirked, looking over at Liam's chocolaty eyes. "It was amazing Daddy."

Both boys smiled at each other before going for another round of fucking.


End file.
